


Already gone

by fuckyeahdylmas



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Newt - Freeform, SO SAD, Thomas - Freeform, already gone, crying again, im crying, im not ready, mentions of page 250, sleeping at last, still crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahdylmas/pseuds/fuckyeahdylmas
Summary: You know that I love you so. I love you enough to let you go.





	

The loud bang echoed in his mind as he ran away from the scene that broke his heart forever. He'd shot newt. He'd killed his best friend in the head. 

Best friend was such an underrated word to describe what they used to share. A strong, unbreakable, undefined bound. Well, the death broke it but he swore to himself that he'd never let the feeling die. He loved newt, he'd always loved him. 

He tried to focus on his steps but his legs were carrying him by themselves. Newt newt newt. His words echoed in his head. 

"Kill me" 

No. 

"If you've ever been my friend, kill me"

NO ! 

"Please Tommy, please" 

And with that tender tone, he'd let his defenses break down. He did it. He killed newt. 

As he ran, again and again, he closed his eyes for a second and memories hit him, hard. 

_"Hi greenie. Name's Newt" he saw his smile, his caring and reassuring smile. His eyes full of happiness hiding so much sadness. ___

__He felt his heart clench and gasped in pain. He closed his eyes tighter and whimpered._ _

___"I like you, greenie" _he liked you too, Newt.__ _ _

_____He remembered the day newt first hugged him, in the woods when he was having a breakdown moment. How he wrapped his arms around his body, how he rest his head on his, whispering sweet nothings. ____ _ _ _

______Thomas didn't see the rock on the floor and fell head first. He gasped and let out a cry of pain. "Newt" he murmured. "I'm so sorry newt" he sobbed, letting his forehead on the cold ground. He clenched his fists on the ground and didn't mind the pain it caused._ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I'm already gone" newt whispered in his ear, right after the announcement. Newt wasn't immune, he wasn't going to survive. "Remember all the things we wanted" he laughed in his ear, hugging him tenderly. He kissed his temple and comforted his cries. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________Thomas screamed his pain, looking at the sky like he was talking to newt. "I'm sorry, Newt!" He sobbed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"We were always meant to say goodbye, Tommy" newt murmured, resting his forehead on his in a last sweet moment. "You couldn't have loved me better but I want you to move on" ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Thomas gasped and closed his eyes. "I love you. I'll always do" he whispered, staring at the sky and he swore he could have heard Newt's high laugh in the wind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________**You know that I love you so. I love you enough to let you go. ******_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
